Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in woodwind musical instrument mouthpieces, and in particular to improvements to the mouthpieces which enable variations in the tone quality of the instrument. Specifically, the invention contemplates a modification of the mouthpiece for single reed instruments, such as clarinets and saxophones, wherein an independent and interchangeable secondary reed having mounted thereon a wedge is positioned inside the hollow mouthpiece chamber, the secondary reed vibrating sympathetically when the primary reed is placed in vibrating motion during ordinary use of the instrument to which the mouthpiece is attached and the wedge altering the cross-sectional area of the tone chamber of the mouthpiece.